1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to shielding assemblies and, particularly to shielding assemblies used for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The operation of portable electronic devices such as mobile telephone, televisions, radios, computers, medical instruments, business machines, communications equipment, and the like is attended by the generation of electromagnetic radiation within the electronic circuitry of the equipment, and is termed “electromagnetic interference” or “EMI” as being known to interfere with the operation of other proximate electronic devices.
To attenuate EMI effects, shielding can having the capability of absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy may be employed to confine the EMI energy within a source device, and to insulate that device or other “target” devices from other source devices. Such shielding is provided as a barrier which is interposed between the source and the other devices, and typically is configured as an electrically conductive and grounded housing which encloses the device, or as a “can” which covers a discrete component or component of the device. The housing or can may be made of metal such as steel, aluminum, or magnesium, or alternatively, of plastic or other polymeric materials which is filled to be electrically-conductive. However, the typical shielding has not the function in the form of cooling the components.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.